


The Way

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie admiring Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way

There was something about his hips.

The way his sweatpants hung off them, even when the top was folded over and the drawstring cinched tight, slung so low that the top curve of his butt peeked out the top.

The way his jeans clung to them, so tight you could see the bones poking out near his pockets.

The way his fingers found them, fit perfectly around them in any situation, as simple as a hug from behind, as complicated as love-making.

There was something about his hands.

The way the long, slender fingers grasped the controller as they played Halo, tapping shoulder buttons and rolling the joystick.

The way his knuckles looked as they tightened around his biceps, whether in play or in lust.

The way his palms pressed into the sheets beneath him, wrinkling the fabric, twisting it into knots.

There was something about his eyebrows.

The way the arch looked when he was concentrating on editing.

The way they nearly disappeared into his hairline when he laughed his true laugh, the one he saved for him in private.

The way they knit together in the half-light of the bedroom, when he was close and couldn’t find the words to tell him so.

There was something about the way he smelled, the way his big nose still managed to grace his face, the way the shell of his ear felt under his teeth and tongue, the way his thighs tensed around his waist, the way he dug his heels into his back.

The way he said his name, his first name, the one he shared with someone else in the office now; the way he said it to him first, all those years ago; the way his tongue wrapped around it, more sensual than the way he wrapped it around the head of his dick; the way he knew that saying it every day in the office bothered him, because it should’ve only belonged to him in the first place; the way he was mad at Geoff for hiring him and the way he was made at the Jones’ for naming him; the way Achievement Hunter was taking away the special circumstances of their secret.

The way his mouth looked when he said he was sorry he ruined his marriage, the way his eyes lit up when he told him it wasn’t true, the way he tasted after he started crying out of happiness.

The way he trembles after an orgasm, the way he looks curled against his chest as the yellow light of a sunrise creeps into the room, the way he whispers in his sleep, the way he never snores even though he looks like he should.

There was something about the way he had stolen his heart, locked it up, thrown away the key, and didn’t even know it.

But especially, there was something about the way Burnie didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
